War Hero
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: The war had started, an the family of Pamu, enters the sadness of there only son going to Note: The Japan names are rather hard for So I am sorry for anything miss spelled or not the right


**I Don't Own Kirby**

**One - Shot**

**War Hero**

**Month October: Start of the War**

Meum must say that having her son leave for the wat was the hardest thing she has ever had to deal with. Bun, or her only son Joshua, was leaving to fight off the other kingdoms forces.

Dedede, the old king, had died. And the newest one was the best yet, most young men was sent to training and off to fight. As she sat there in the kitchen thinking about the memories.

She only hopes her son will come out of this. Most die, from what she heard. He does his best to reply to her letters. It's been a month since the war started, and his training was completed.

She jotted down some things, his father was doing fine, and so was she. His sister wishes him good luck, and that they are all proud of him. Tears fall down her face, she was frighten, Cappy Town had not been in the cross fire yet.

And the knights stayed behind to watch after it. She can only write the letters and wait. As much as it pains her to know her only son is off fighting with his life. She put down the pen, and sent to letter to him.

**Month November: Letters From Home**

Bun, also known as Joshua, held the letter his mother and father sent him. He read the letter to himself, and smiled. The war was going pretty hard so far, mostly a few attacks, many of his fellow comrades were done for.

Out of his gang at home, only he left for the war. The other boys were to frighten of death, but Bun knew he had to be the one. He still remembered when he was about to leave, the words left to him by a certain knight.

Meta Knight told him war was hard, but what he was doing was for a good cause. Bun kept this in mind, as he read the letter. He picked up a pen and wrote down on a sheet of paper.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know this is hard for you all to accept, but I am fine. It makes be feel good and strong to know you all are thinking of me. I hope that this war ends soon, Silver Town is getting colder. They do get winter up north._

_I won't be able to write as much, the attacks are getting more frequent. But, I promise you all this, I will be home. Have a great Thanksgiving, and a Merry Christmas. And know that I think of you all too._

_From your loving son,_

_Joshua Parm~_

He folded it up, and handed it to his commanding officer. Who smiled and nodded warmly, as he picked up his sword and gun and went back to training.

Bun kept the letter close to him, it would be a whole two months until he heard from them again. This was the only thing keeping him alive, knowing he had a family at home.

**Month December: After Christmas.**

Meum open the door to a man dressed in a military outfit, he nodded to her.

"Good Day mama, is this the family of Joshua Parm?" he asked, she nodded. The young man handed her the letter, she nodded her thanks as he left. He walked back into the living room.

"Mom? What is it? A letter from Bun?" asked Fumu walking up to her. Her mother open the letter, and gasped. Warm tears streamed down her face. Her father picked it up, and read it aloud in a weak voice.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Parm,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your son, Joshua Parm, has been deemed missing in action. And is presumed dead. He was missing after he broke us through enemy lines. And stayed behind protecting thousands of others. He died a hero. We hope that if there is anything we can do your you, let us know._

_Commanding Officer,_

_Sir Clarkson~_

Fumu held her mother, and they whole family hugged together. Tears streamed down their faces, as the clocked striked 12:00. On christmas there only son and brother, is gone.

The mews spread around town, and for a long week. The warmth seemed gone, Bun may have been a pain. But, deep down he was a good kid. Soon after that letter, the war ended, and the returning came home.

It was a great day for many, although lives were lost, the war was over. And soon things went back to normal around town. And everyone started back with there daily things.

**Month February: I Will Always Return.**

The Parm family had soon gotten back to there noraml lives. I was a warm breeze day in Cappy Town. A pleasant scent of roses in the air. There was a frantic knock at the door, Meum open it to see Bun's old friend at the door.

Sweat dripped down his face, he was panting.

"Come into to, someone is here to see you." he gasped, they quickly ran out of the castle to the town. And what they saw took them by surprise. Bun walked up to them, his shoulder armor worn and cracked.

His helmet worn and muddy, his camo clothing was tattered. His hair was a little matted, and dirty. His face was the same, but his eyes were bright and smiling.

"Mom? Dad?" he said to them, Meum stared wide eyed at her son. Alive and well. She pulled him forward, tears streaming down her face. He hugged her back, and his father was next. Tears down his face also, he never did cry.

"Bun!" his sister shrieked, he winced at the tackle hug. But smiled at her. Kirby pinned him to the ground with aloud 'poyo!'. Bun winced again, but got up and dusted himself off.

"Been a while, hasn't it." he laughed, everyone was surprised and happy. The War Hero, the last solder was home. He smiled at them, his bandages that covered his wounds was a little torn.

"I told you that you all kept me going. I am hard to get rid of." he joked, his family smiled a watery one. Bun didn't cry, he was too happy to produce tears. He was home, and that is what mattered.

He looked at the ally way, in the shadows two yellow eyes started back at him. Bun straiten himself, and saluted the figure. Be for he was led away to the doctors.

In the shadows, Meta Knight smiled at the boy. And slowly saluted back. A fine boy, a fine War Hero. As his bat wings lifted him up and back to the castle. and with a new respect from a returning solider.

**Yeah I was bored. Hope You liked.**


End file.
